Popular Opinion
by 09astro27nm
Summary: Arendelle is just getting back to normal with it's new queen, but when people in the town start spreading rumors about the queen and her sister, their relationship will blossom more that they would ever have expected. Elsanna. Some Kristanna. Much incest. And fluffiness.
1. Not Really Sleeping

A ray of sunlight came through my window, magically managing to hit me in my eyes. I grumbled and rolled over, shoving my face into my pillow, trying to get a few more minutes of sleep before everyone in the castle woke up. Even though it was barely seven, I could hear the castle waking up; the guards greeting the maids, the maids coming to wake me up. Just as that thought raced through my head, jarring knock came from my door.

"Princess Anna? Are you up yet?" the door asked.

I propped myself up on one arm as I tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes. "Yes, yes I am."

"Good, now, the queen wants you down in the dining room in fifteen minutes or else, she said, and I quote, 'she will come up and drag you down whether you're ready or not. So you'd best be getting ready."

The queen! I remembered that I had a sister who was not locked in her room all the time. Even now, just a week after the last ship had left from wherever it came from, I could hardly believe that I had a sister.

Before the maid's footsteps had reversed I was out of bed and running toward my closet. I pulled open the doors and grabbed the first dress I saw. I threw it on my bed as I ran over to my bathroom. As I turned on the shower, I thought about if she would really come and get me. Then I remembered that she was my sister.

The warm water of the shower was a blessing to my body, but I had no time to relax in the pleasure. As soon as I got out, I looked over at my clock.

"How is it possible for fifteen minutes to pass that fast?" I muttered. It seemed like only a few minutes had past.

When I ran over to my bed, I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Anna! You'd better be ready by the time I get in there, or else..."

As she barged in the door, I tried to turn and face her, which resulted in me getting tangled in my dress, and landing flat on my face.

As I tried to untangle myself, I heard my sister give a very un-queenly giggle.

"What's so funny?" I asked, a bit miffed that I couldn't move at all.

She broke into a fit of snickers. "You were putting it on backwards!" Elsa exclaimed.

Looking down, I could see that she was mostly right. I didn't just have it on backwards, I had my hand through the head, and my leg going through the arm!

"This wouldn't have happened if you'd have let me get up at my own time," I grumped, "and nobody can put on a dress in less than ten minutes."

"Well, a princess needs to be up earlier than noon," she scolded, "and I could leave you there and you wouldn't be up for a while. Now let me help you with that dress."

She pulled me up and started getting me out of my mangled dress. I felt a shiver of cool air go across my body as my dress fell away from me. I felt suddenly self-conscious as I stood in front of my sister in nothing but my underwear. My sister seemed not to care, though.

"You really need to be less dependent on people," she commented as she helped me into my dress. "We could have been doing important things instead of me having to dress you."

"Can we just finish this up? I believe you have other things to do," I pointed out.

"Do you not like being with your sister?" She asked, "And the correct term is WE have other things to do."

Wait, what?

It turns out that a princess needs to be present at all the meetings that a queen wants her to attend, and my sister wanted me to attend to almost all of them. The advisors started with taxes, then moved on to economic growth, capital punishment, gross domestic product, and the list kept going. Around the time when they were talking about population I leaned back and rested my eyes. I could hear them express some concern about me sleeping, but Elsa told them that I was fine. I was seriously considering falling asleep in my chair when I heard something that made me listen.

"Ok. I think she's completely asleep. We can now talk about the important things." It was Elsa.

"Yes, my queen."

"What is the main problem that you would like to talk about? That you wanted to wait until Anna was sleeping to bring up."

"Well, it seems that some people are questioning the loyalty of princess Anna. It seems like they think that Anna is still loyal to Hans."

Oh, man. Elsa's gonna flip.

"What?! Where did you get that information!?"

"I just received it from one of my guards. He apparently heard it from some of the market people. They still think princess Anna is still engaged to Hans."

"This is preposterous! She threw herself in front of his sword, for crying out loud! The next person who is heard saying that should be used as an example. Tell it to the guards. A week in the dungeon should keep them from thinking about slandering royalty. And anyways, she already has her heart on Kristoff."

"Of course, my queen."

I never knew my sister could become so pissed off. Anyway, it was nice to know that my sister would always have my back.

"And also, make sure Anna never hears about this."

"Of course. And there is one last thing that you would permit me to bring up."

"What is it?"

"Well, it seems like there is a rumor that you and the princess are, well involved with each other."

**A/N: Hey, guys. Taking a shot at what I had in mind for a long time. For sure going to make this into a multi-chapter story, so, tell me what you think about this scandalous new shocker! Anyway, school's going to be out for me tomorrow, so I have plenty of time to write and memorize music for all-state over winter vacation. Keep soaring!**


	2. Nothing is a Solution

The room went completely silent, except for the sound of freezing stone. I cracked open one of my eyes and saw an amazing sight. Elsa's hands were practically glowing with power, and there was a thick sheet of ice covering the room.

Damn, she was PISSED.

"What. Did. You. Say?"

Oh, yeah. Someone's not going to be looking good after this.

"W...we...we...Well," stuttered the advisor, "it's just a little rumor, and..."

And she just completely lost it here.

"What do you mean, that it's just a LITTLE FUCKING RUMOR?"

I had never seen Elsa lose her shit like this before. And she had never said that word. Ever.

"I... I didn't mean to upset you, your majesty."

"Ok," Elsa took in a deep breath, "Ok. I lost my cool. I won't do anything right now; I need some time to think this over. Since its almost noon, I'll call this meeting over. Take a break, and think of some good items to bring up during our next meeting. And make sure Anna never, and I mean NEVER, hears about what happened in here. Got it?"

Everyone mumbled their acknowledgment.

"Good." Elsa stated and stood up.

At that moment, I decided that I was going to "wake up". I yawned and stretched, and everyone decided to look directly at me.

I opened up both my eyes and when I noticed everyone staring at me, I froze. "What?" I mumbled, "What did I miss?"

Elsa came over to me, and was reaching out to put her hand on my shoulder, when she suddenly stopped. It looked like she was struggling to decide whether to touch me or not.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

She blinked and snapped out of her trance. "Yeah, everything's ok." She touched my shoulder. "You just fell asleep. Nothing really happened. Anyway, we're just going for lunch. The rest of the day is free, so go do something."

"Thanks, Elsa," I said, as I hugged her and ran off.

As soon as I was out of the room, I headed straight for the market outside of the castle. I needed the fresh air, and it would help me think. As I left, I could feel eyes watching me, not just from the guards at the gate, but from some of the people in front of the the castle, as well.

This apparently wasn't some "little rumor".

I headed off to Kristoff's stand, where I was greeted with mumbles and glares. Kristoff wasn't back from his run, but he should be back soon. In the meantime, I had to deal with the general population wondering whether I was screwing our kingdom or my sister.

I heard the reindeer before I saw it. Sven was hauling his normal amount of ice and Kristoff for the shack.

"Ok, everyone. Your ice is here." Kristoff boomed from the sled.

Everyone rushed to the sled, paying Kristoff and leaving with their ice, though most of them didn't go far.

I grabbed a carrot out of my bag as I headed over to Sven and Kristoff.

Kristoff turned and spotted me, grinning a huge smile. "Hey, Anna," he shouted as he picked me up and kissed me.

A collective gasp came from the crowd behind us, as they watched us kiss. Either from such an abrupt display of affection or they were appalled that I was cheating on the queen.

Kristoff pretended not to notice them, as he had much to tell me.

"Anyway, business is booming; I haven't had such a great sale in years. Olaf was headed down to see my family just a few minutes ago, and it looks like everything's going to be fine here in the kingdom. I'm starving. You want to get something to eat? My treat."

He kept talking as we waded through the crowd. Sven was behind us, happily munching on the carrot that I had brought him. We sat by the fountain and ate our lunch and talked for a while more. I stood up when I saw the guard start walking towards us.

"Guards keep you on a short leash, I see," he chuckled.

"Don't make me throw you in the dungeon," I shot back.

"Last I heard, your sister made a gaping hole in it, but you could put me in chains, that might make me stay," he said, and then grinned an evil smile, "Or I could be held in your room."

We bantered back and forth like this until the guard came behind me and cleared his throat, signaling that he needed me.

"The queen requests your attention on matters of the kingdom. She said that you should come right away," he grunted.

"Fine, I'll be right there. By Kris." I waved as I was walking back towards the castle.

"Bye, Anna. I look forward to my punishment!"

As I flipped him off, I thought about what my life could be like if he was my husband. I feel like we would be the kind of couple who would be fooling each other all the time, then kiss and have sex right after.

After that, I wondered what it would be like to not have crazy scenarios running through my head all the time.

Elsa was waiting for me at the front gate, ready to take me into the conference room.

"Thank you, George. We will be fine from here." Elsa said, and I wondered how she knew everyone's name.

As George grunted his thanks, Elsa took my hand and led me not into the conference room, but into a private meeting room that I had never seen before.

"Wow. This looks a ton better than the conference room," I commented, and it was. There were bookcases filled with booked on politics, history, and everything else. The bookcases were made of a lush red oak wood that I had only seen high up in the mountains. The table was made of a carved quartz that reflected the flickering candlelight.

Elsa smiled. "Yeah. I did some exploring after the coronation. It seems like this has been the king's private office since the palace was built. I even found a journal that has all of the notes that are important for business between kingdoms. It appears that it might have been important in our conundrum, and that's what I called you here for.

"Apparently Hans' family feels "terrible" about what Hans did, and they want to make it up to you by allowing you to marry the next in line in their family. I know what you will say, but I have to hear you say it to make it official."

My eyes narrowed. "Tell them that they can take their proposition and shove it up their..."

"I got it," Elsa smiled, "I just wanted to let you know now instead of getting an angry prince and no clue on what's happening. Anyway," Elsa sat down in a padded chair, "just pop on in any time you want. You might want to; these books aren't half bad, and some of them have dad's notes in them."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and an advisor peeked in. "We're all here, if you want to begin."

"Thank you, Sebastian. I'll be there is a minute."

"Seriously, how do you know everybody's name? And what are you doing?"

"It's a queenly trait," she smiled, but then avoided my gaze, "and it's a diplomatic relations meeting. Since you were with me in the other meeting, I won't make you come to this one."

She could swindle a con man, and be cooler than ice, but she couldn't lie to her own sister without obviously showing it, but I had to play cool, too.

"Ok, then. I'll be exploring the castle," I called out to her as I walked through the hallway.

As soon as I was out of sight, I looked back to see if she was headed for the conference room. As soon as she turned the corner, I looked for a way to follow her without giving myself away.

'There must be some way for me to follow her. I mean, don't all old castles have secret tunnels or something?' I thought to myself. Then an idea came to me.

After finding a stool, I managed to climb up and into the ventilation system. I crawled around, trying to get a feeling for the small tight space, and then headed off towards the conference room vent. When I got there, the meeting was just starting. My sister was at the front of the table addressing notes that were being handed to her.

"Alright. There is only one topic for this meeting," Elsa called, "and that is to address the rumors that are rolling through my kingdom. The only one that we will address is the rumor that my sister and myself are involved in a relationship. Can anyone tell me where this came from?"

"Yes. It apparently started as a misrepresentation of the curse of the frozen heart. Apparently some people took it to mean that "true love" meant the person that you were supposed to marry. When people heard the you reversed it, apparently people got startled, and the rumor formed."

"Is there any way that we can change the public's opinion on the matter?"

"Not at this point in time. The public is dead set that you two are "getting it on". We tried changing the rumor, and even spreading a different rumor; people just won't believe it. Or they don't want to."

Elsa sighed. "Well, there might not be much we can do, but we can do whatever there is. Does anyone have any ideas on what we can do?"

"Well," the advisor mused, "we could set up a punishment. Maybe we could put it as slander of royalty."

"That would work," another advisor piped up, "but only to a certain extent. The rumors would stop being heard, but not felt. Plus that would decrease the populous' opinion of you. It might even make people think that you're trying to hide something."

"I think you're both right," Elsa admitted, "but the most effective, and easiest thing to do, in my opinion, is to do nothing."

The advisors had mixed opinions about this idea. Some were shocked, some were angry, and others were somewhere between the two.

Before the cacophony could reach a breaking point, Elsa held up her hands. "Hear me out. If we wait, Elsa will marry, most likely to Kristoff, but she will still marry. The rumors will stop after that happens. They would never tell a rumor straight to her face, or to anyone who is directly around her. Anyway, that is what we're going to do. It's around dinner now, so everyone is off for the rest of the day."

As everyone filed out of the room, I crawled back to where I got in the vent. I erased all evidence that I left. I wandered down to the kitchen to see how the cooks were doing. The cooks were my best friends when I was locked in the castle. When I got to the kitchen, the cooks flaunted over me, asking me to try all sorts of dishes. They were all spectacular, as usual, so I went to the dining room to see who was there. All the suitors and my sister were already seated at the table, so I took my seat next to my sister and waited for the feast to begin.

They brought out vegetable skewers for an appetizer, then a bowl of potato and lamb soup. Next, they had a roast turkey plate, venison, brisket, and brown sugar glazed pineapple that the cooks had grilled. But the desserts were the pride of the meal: a peach cobbler, a three layer cake with intricate designs on side, and for me: a molten chocolate lava cake with vanilla ice cream à la mode. I had tasted most of the meal, but the lava cake was a complete surprise. The meal was a hit with everyone. Even Elsa, who almost never indulged, had to have a bite of my cake.

I sat and watched the entertainers after the meal for a while, as I couldn't move after I had stuffed myself. When I had summoned the energy to make myself get up, I started the ascent up the stairs. As I was about to go into my room and flop down on the bed, I heard my sister's voice coming from the room across the hall.

As I wandered over to her door, the voice continued to talk. It sounded like she was talking to herself, or giving herself a pep talk. I put my ear to the door and listened to my sister ranting.

"It isn't as bad as you think. At least she won't know that they think that we're screwing."

Ah, it wasn't anything bad. It was just my sister looking out for my innocence. I was about to go back to my own room when I heard her continue speaking.

"You can't feel like that towards her."

Um, what?

"She has her heart set on Kristoff. She doesn't love you like you do. And anyway, if she did love you, people would find out, and it would be bad. But I still wish I could feel her warm body." I heard her her sigh. "But it will never be. I should probably go to bed now. We have a long week coming up, and I have to be on my best game."

I quietly snuck back to my own room, thinking about what I just heard, and sat down on my bed. When I played back the conversation, I couldn't really believe it. I always thought that she would marry a rich man from another kingdom. I never thought that she would want to love someone as unspectacular as me. I certainly never thought that she would love me, period! As I thought about all of this, I started to drift slowly off to sleep, and my mind for the rest of the night was filled with dreams of me and Elsa.

**A/N: I find it amazing that I made my deadline if Christmas eve. For all of my readers, here's your present. I also have a Twitter that you can follow if you want updates on what I'm doing on my stories: geigerroy Have a safe and happy holidays, and I'll see you guys in the new year! Keep soaring.**


	3. Bathtime Fondling and Secret Passages

I woke up to the sounds of birds, and not to the sun in my eyes or to a maid in the hallway. I checked my clock and I saw it was almost nine. I propped myself up and rubbed my eyes, making sure that there wasn't a practical joke being played or that everyone in the castle was dead.

After I made sure that there was life in the castle, I got up and stretched; felt my muscles groan from the sudden exercise. I creaked my way over to my bathroom, where I turned on the hot water, and waited for the water to fill up.

As I was waiting, I thought about yesterday. It felt like yesterday was just a dream, just a crazy fantasy that my brain came up with in one of it's perverted states. That was the only logical conclusion that could explain why my sister loved me in a very non-sisterly manner.

The tub was almost full, so I slowly lowered myself into the water, allowing peace to wash over me in the form of the water. The water seemed to be a metaphor for what happened yesterday: the thoughts flowed over me, stayed for a while, and then disappeared until you needed it again.

My mind was conflicting with my feelings; I knew that Elsa would never really feel like that, but, for some reason, I wanted her to. I was able to convince myself that mornings are not meant for conflicts between two parts of my brain, just in time for a knock at my main door to freak me out.

"What is it?" I snapped.

"Making sure you didn't suffocate in your sleep! Can't I check in on my only princess without getting the third degree?"

I really appreciated my sister looking out for me, even if it was more incestuous than met the eye. I started to get out of the tub and drain the water when my foot slipped on the side of the tub. I'm actually lucky that I wasn't really injured, even though my face broke my fall.

"Anna, are you ok?" My sister asked, her concern for me somehow seeming very cute.

"Ahh, Jesus. No, I'm not. Fuck, that hurts." I was spewing a stream of curses when I heard something that made me freeze.

"Anna, I'm coming in."

Before I could object, I heard steps coming briskly towards my bathroom door. I had enough time to sit up before my door flew open and my sister burst in.

"Oh, Anna. At least it isn't bleeding, but you will have a nice bump on your head," Elsa clucked, Let's get you to the nurse. Here, let me help you up."

As Elsa pulled me to my feet, I felt myself get extremely dizzy. I grabbed Elsa and used her as a crutch to get up.

"Woah, you're heavy," she commented as she put her arm around me. "Probably shouldn't have eaten that lava cake, huh?"

I felt a glimpse of warmth rush through my body as she put her arm around me, but it took me a while to figure out why.

"Hey, sis," I slurred, "I dont know how your hand is helping me stay up."

As she looked over, it became quite obvious that her hand was involuntary cupping my breast. A look of concern was on her face, but quickly morphed into a look of horror, but not before I glimpsed something that looked like lust flash through her face.

"Oh, my God. Ohmigod, I am so sorry Anna," she gasped, "I didn't even notice. I am so sorry."

"Are you going to let go?" I asked, a weak grin coming over my face, "Or do you need another part of me to hold?"

She immediately jerked her hand back, and a look of morbid embarrassment replaced her ever-changing face. "No! No, no, nononono. I am so,_ so, _sorry. I completely..., ohhh, jeez." She covered her face with her hands as she tried to escape the reality that she had fondled her innocent sister.

I giggled, and then winced. "It's alright. I'm just teasing you. Just help me get some ice."

"Ok, here. Just lean on me. How much does it hurt?"

"Well, it was really bad, but it's started to go away. It really helped when you put your arm around me."

Elsa's blush came back. "Seriously, I'm sorry. Just, don't mention it to anyone else. Ok?"

"Alright, alright. I won't."

She conjured up a package of ice and started out the door. "Good. Here's your ice."

As she walked out of the room, I couldn't feel anything but energy running through me. My sister, the queen had grabbed me! I had never felt anything like it; it was pure bliss. I looked back and remembered the look that came across her face when she saw that she was touching me. Elsa had looked at me lustfully! She really did love me! The curse was right!

I bounded down the stairs, happy as a clam, to the dining room, where the end of breakfast was. I quickly grabbed a plate of sausage and a chocolate éclair and headed up to explore the castle. The top of the castle obviously had nothing interesting, so I started at the bottom.

The dungeon was incredibly bright and joyous, and, to my dismay, were no secret passageways. It made sense, though. My ancestors didn't want any prisoners sneaking out through some secret wall that no-one knew about. I started up the stairs to the lower level, but halfway there, I ran into... nothing.

There was an empty hall at the end of the staircase. An empty hall that had never been their before.

"What is this?" I murmured.

I walked down the hallway, slightly scared at what I would find, but more excited about finally finding a secret hallway! I was walking along when I heard a voice coming from above me.

"I hope the queen likes the lunch we set up. It was her favorite when she was little."

I appeared to be under the kitchen, and could hear everything that was going on! I was listening to the cooks banter about what herbs were better, or how long you should simmer something, when I discovered a ladder. I climbed up and flopped into the adjoining room with a grunt. When I looked up, I was in a giant chamber, with ladders and hallways galore. They seemed to go throughout the castle, to every room.

I decided to see how far into the castle they led, and started to walk towards the secret room Elsa had told me about. There were no arrows pointing anywhere, so I had to explore the hallways for a while.

"Now, how far was it? I think it was around here. Maybe. Wait, I hear voices." I curiously went to the source of the voices, which sounded like it was coming from the guards' room.

"Did you hear about what's going on? The Southern Isles wanted to apologize by giving Anna a pick of their princes! I mean, the bastards couldn't even keep their mind off of world domination for a week!"

"There's talk of a big war coming with Westelton. The duke was furious when he got blockaded from trading with Arendelle."

"Apparently there's talk of some lovin' between the sisters. I heard that they had a little 'accident' this morning."

"Oh, man. If the queen heard that, she'd have your balls stapled to the ceiling."

Assorted groans came from that delightful image, and I hurried to leave and get to safe ground. I ran back into the main chamber and descended down the ladder that lead to the entrance. I ran back to the dungeon stairway, making sure to mark the entrance to my hidey-hole, before running to get to the dining room in time for lunch. Elsa was already at her throne, reading some sort of book from the vast library we had.

"Is it nice and erotic?" I questioned, watching her slam her book shut and a blush to come over her face.

"No. It. Is. Not. Anna," she spat out through clenched teeth.

I ran up and hugged her. "I guess it's only soft-core things, like siblings fondling each other."

She blanched, and quickly looked around to make sure that no-one had heard my comment.

"You're so wound up," I criticized, "You are taking a break tomorrow. Just you and me, doing whatever you want, whether it be building a snowman or declaring war on Asia. No queenly stuff, just relaxing and having fun!"

"Anna," she smiled, "you should know that I can't just do that. I have all the responsibilities of the kingdom, and quite a few others."

"But mom and dad always used to do something special once a month!" I argued.

"Well, that is true," she admitted. "You know what? If I can get all of my work done by tonight, I'll spend the entire day with you."

"Yay!" I gripped my sister an a bear hug. "You'd better be finished by the time I get up tomorrow, or else I'll... I don't know what I'll do, but you'll regret it!"

She smirked. "I haven't heard you squeal like that since the coronation."

I punched her.

I didn't see Elsa the rest of the day. She was actually serious about getting all her work done. As for me, I was snooping under the castle, mentally mapping where everywhere went. I found the passage to the queen's office, and to my surprise, I found that the hall continued past the room. I had found another room past a secret room!

I wanted to explore more, but I also wanted to be up early so that me and Elsa could have as much time as we could to be together. I was so tired that I couldn't explore even if I wanted to. I pulled myself up the stairs (why did I have to sleep at the top of the castle anyways?) and into my room. I slowly pulled off my dress and underwear and crawled into my bed, the sheets cool compared to my hot, naked body. My mind took no time to whisk me away, to a world where I had complete control of what happened, and that particular night, I dreamt of a world where people didn't that my sister and I were in love.

**A/N: Another chapter all done. I was content on making Anna toy with Elsa, and I think I did a pretty good job. I'm honestly amazed that I've made it this far. I thought for sure that I was done once I hit writers block during this chapter. I need to thank all of you who've favorited (is that a word?) and followed this. If you can, I encourage you to follow or drop a review, as it's the only way I know that people like this. The first Elsanna scene is going to be in the next chapter, I can promise you that, but it might have to wait, as I have an idea for another story. If you guys pressure me, I will postpone that story to bring you the next chapter. See you guys soon! Keep soaring!**


End file.
